The Presentiment
by I'm SPY48
Summary: Presentiment atau firasat. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang tak bisa dicapai akal pikiran. Tiba-tiba tubuhmu yang lemah berubah menjadi sepeka hidung anjing. Kau akan melihat pertanda yang membuat hatimu resah dan gusar. Ya, Jo Kwangmin merasakan hal itu dalam tubuhnya. Firasat tak selamanya membuat seseorang terlihat lebih peka dari yang lain. Terkadang, firasat justru menyiksamu.


Disclaimer: Boyfriend bukan milik saia. Tapi fanfiction ini murni milik saia

Chara: Jo Twins (espescialy Jo Kwangmin), other members of Boyfriend

Genre: Family, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Summary: Presentiment atau firasat. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang tak bisa dicapai akal pikiran. Tiba-tiba tubuhmu yang lemah berubah menjadi sepeka hidung anjing. Kau akan melihat pertanda yang membuat hatimu resah dan gusar. Ya, Jo Kwangmin merasakan hal itu dalam tubuhnya. Firasat tak selamanya membuat seseorang terlihat lebih peka dari yang lain. Terkadang, firasat justru menyiksamu. Inspired by lagu Firasat – Marcell / Raisa dan beberapa kata bermakna dari buku Rectoverso karya Dee

Author's List Song: Firasat – Raisa version, Time Machine English version – Tifanny SNSD

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**THE PRESENTIMENT**

.

.

Jo Kwangmin berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak yang basah karena hujan beberapa saat lalu. Langkahnya pelan terseok. Ia tak peduli pada keadaan dirinya yang sudah basah kuyup. Butiran-butiran kecil kristal bening meluncur jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambut hitamnya. Kedua matanya yang sembab nanar menatap aspal yang ia injak, menyiratkan rasa pedih yang tak terbendung. Napasnya berat, berubah menjadi kepulan asap tipis ketika ia hembuskan. Di tangan kanannya terselip sebuah ponsel yang tadi sempat ia gunakan untuk menelepon seseorang.

Perlahan, langkahnya terhenti. Kakinya seakan lemas, tak mau ia gerakan. Ia mendesahkan udara keluar dari mulutnya diikuti napasnya yang berubah putus-putus. Pandangannya sedikit demi sedikit mengabur, terhalang oleh cairan yang tak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak keluar. Tanpa aba-aba, cairan itu akhirnya melesak keluar, menganak sungai melewati pipi pucatnya. Anak kedua keluarga Jo itu akhirnya menangis. Menguapkan keresahan yang selama ini disimpannya sendirian. Semua firasat yang terus menghantuinya—yang selalu mengarah pada saudara kembarnya,

Jo Youngmin...

.

.

Malam itu, Kwangmin terlihat sedang merapikan dasinya di depan cermin. Penampilannya kini sudah rapi dan manly. Setengah jam lagi ia akan menghadiri sweet seventeen teman sekelasnya yang mengususng tema outdoor party. Semua harus berdresscode jas dan gaun cocktail. Berkesan mewah? Hahaha, ya, begitulah. Siapa, sih, yang mau melewatkan sweet seventeen dengan acara yang itu-itu saja? Sweet seventeen adalah moment berharga yang harus dirayakan dengan spesial, itu pendapat orang-orang.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, diikuti longokkan kepala seseorang. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kwangmin, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna lebih terang.

"Kwangmin-ah, sebentar lagi kita berangkat. Kau sudah selesai, belum?" tanyanya agak tergesa.

"Arraseo, Youngminie... aku akan keluar," jawab Kwangmin tanpa lepas dari bayangannya di cermin. Sementara Youngmin masih tetap terpaku di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa masih di situ?" Akhirnya Kwangmin menoleh dari cermin.

"Aku menunggumu, Kwang..." balas Youngmin seraya mendesah. "Kajja!" Mau tak mau, ia menggandeng tangan adik kembarnya itu agar mau keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya, mereka pun melesat ke tempat yang akan mereka tuju, diantar oleh supir pribadi mereka.

.

.

Cahaya lampu kelap-kelip, suara musik mengalun wajar, suara tawa dan canda mengudara, diikuti samar-samar ucapan selamat ulang tahun tak bisa Kwangmin hindari. Matanya berbinar melihat suasana halaman belakang rumah teman sekelasnya itu yang disulap menjadi tempat dengan suasana kalem dan romantis. Diliriknya saudara kembarnya diam-diam. Senyum kecilnya mengembang. Aah... ternyata sama saja dengan dirinya. Youngmin juga tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

"Ah! Ssangdungie...!" teriak seseorang saat melihat Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Si kembar Jo itu pun menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah suara itu. Seseorang berambut cokelat terang berlari menghampirinya.

"Minwoo-ah?" kata mereka, masih bersamaan.

"Yo! Kalian akhirnya datang juga," Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di belakang Minwoo, ikut menyapa mereka berdua. Kwangmin sudah akan membalas sapaannya dengan senyum lebar, tapi hal itu segera diurungkannya. Senyum lebar yang biasa bertengger di bibirnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Kedua mata besarnya membulat. Entah kenapa, Kwangmin merasa dadanya berdebar. Suasana di sekitarnya berubah tegang.

"Jeongmin hyung! Kau juga kemari?" tanya Minwoo.

"Yeah, tentu saja! Ketua klub musik seperti aku tak mungkin tidak diundang oleh anggotanya sendiri..." Jeongmin tertawa. Minwoo ikut tertawa sambil membenarkan perkataan kakak kelasnya itu. Sementara Minwoo dan Jeongmin sibuk bercengkerama, Kwangmin hanya terdiam. Sesaat setelah memandang wajah kakak kelasnya itu, Lee Jeongmin, sesuatu terbesit begitu saja di kepalanya. Entah itu apa. Abstrak. Ia mulai merasakan angin dingin berhembus horor melewati tengkuknya. Membisikkan sebuah nama di telinganya. Hal itu sungguh mengusiknya saat ini. Perlahan, Kwangmin menoleh ke arah Youngmin. Dilihatnya Youngmin hanya berdiri mematung. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke arah Jeongmin yang tengah tertawa. Membuat Kwangmin terperangah.

Melihat si kembar hanya terdiam, Jeongmin dan Minwoo pun berhenti bercanda satu sama lain. Mereka heran dengan sahabat mereka yang terdiam seperti patung.

"Heei... kalian ini kenapa? Wajah kalian tegang begitu. Ayo, kita ke tengah! acara sudah mau mulai, kan?" Entahlah Kwangmin harus bersikap seperti apa di depan Jeongmin. Tubuhhnya seakan kaku. Ujung-ujung bibirnya seakan dipaku. Tak bisa ia ciptakan senyum hangat seperti biasa. Setiap melihat senyuman Jeongmin yang tengah merangkulnya itu, hatinya terasa ngilu. Pertanda apakah ini?

.

.

Hari ini, tepat sebulan setelah pesta ulang tahun itu. Langit berubah gelap. Salju turun kecil-kecil dalam intesitas rendah. Kwangmin menatap kosong sebuah nisan di depannya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat setangkai bunga mawar. Di telinganya terdengar suara isak tangis dari semua orang berbaju hitam yang mengerubungi nisan itu. Youngmin melelehkan air matanya di sisi Minwoo yang sudah terisak-isak. Kwangmin hanya melirik lemah ke arah mereka sesaat, lalu kembali ke nisan abu-abu di depannya.

Kwangmin ingat, Jeongmin pernah berkata selepas pesta itu bahwa ia akan meneruskan sekolah ke luar negeri bulan depan.

"Tak bisakah kau melanjutkan sekolah di Korea saja, hyung?" tanya Kwangmin tersendat, penuh kekhawatiran. Seakan mencegah agar lelaki yang beda setahun itu tak pergi. Jeongmin hanya tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang belum pernah Kwangmin lihat. Membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Sekolah ke luar negeri adalah impianku. Tak usah khawatir, aku akan sering-sering pulang ke Seoul," jawabnya dengan tenang. Malangnya dia, perjalanan ke luar negeri itu malah membawa malapetaka baginya, dan berakhirlah seperti ini. pesawat yang ia tumpangi tergelincir di bandara karena cuaca buruk tiga hari lalu dan menabrak pembatas bandara. Badan si pesawat terbelah dan terbakar. Tiga puluh orang dinyatakan meninggal, termasuk Jeongmin sendiri.

Angin musim dingin berhembus lembut, tetapi tetap membuat semua orang menggigil. Kwangmin sungguh menyesali saat-saat itu. Benar kata orang, kadang pilihan terbaik adalah menerima. Sepahit apapun itu. Lelaki berambut gelap itu hanya bisa mengelus nisan di sisinya, seraya membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

.

.

"Itu namnya firasat."

Kwangmin menegakkan kepalanya dari komik yang ia baca. Kedua matanya lantas menangkap sosok kakak kembarnya yang tengah membereskan buku-buku di meja belajarnya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa tahu... kalau itu firasat atau bukan?" tanya Kwangmin, tak lepas dari sosok yang sedang sibuk itu. Youngmin seketika berhenti. Ia menggebrukkan beberapa buku di meja, membuat Kwangmin sedikit kaget. Youngmin pun berbalik.

"Firasat itu selalu datang tiba-tiba. Tanpa kita sadari, semua sel yang ada di tubuh kita berubah peka. Hatimu, dan semua indera kita. Kita pun diperlihatkan pertanda-pertanda aneh di sekitar kita..." Youngmin memberi jeda. "Walaupun kita menyangkal, tapi tubuhmu akan terus mendesakmu agar kau mempercayainya. Kau harus cek sendiri. Bagaimana suara hatimu, lalu ke luar. Ke sekelilingmu..." Kwangmin terpaku sejenak. Youngmin seakan tahu banyak tentang apa itu firasat.

"Kau seperti tahu banyak..." katanya.

"Karena kita kembar, Kwang..." potong Youngmin. Kwangmin terkesiap. "Ya, karena kita kembar..." Suara Youngmin memelan di akhir. Ya, Kwangmin mengerti. Karena mereka adalah seorang kembar. Seseorang yang terlahir kembar kadang memiliki perasaan yang jauh lebih peka dari orang biasa. Jadi, Youngmin juga sering merasakannya?

"Lalu... jika aku memperingatkan orang itu, akankah firasatku yang terdahulu bisa batal?" tanya Kwangmin, sedikit melirihkan suara. Seakan berhati-hati.

Youngmin mendesah. "Entahlah... Itu semua tergantung. Pada dasarnya, apa yang harus terjadi memang harus terjadi. Jika diijinkan, mungkin kau bisa. Tapi jika tidak, seberapa besar pun kamu ingin menyangkal, kau tidak akan bisa. Pada akhirnya, kita hanya bisa menerima..." Mendengar pernyataan Youngmin barusan, Kwangmin merasakan ada percikan kecil di dadanya. Membuat dadanya sakit. Ada rasa tak puas bertengger di hatinya.

Suasana kemudian berubah sunyi. Hanya terdengar bunyi buku-buku ditumpuk dan gerakan-gerakan yang diciptakan oleh Youngmin. Kwangmin memperhatikan saudaranya itu dalam diam. Jarang-jarang ia main ke kamarnya. Tapi, mendengar penuturannya tentang perasaan yang disebut dengan firasat tadi, pikirannya seakan melayang. Mencoba meresapi apa arti dari firasat itu, juga kejadian-kejadian tak terduga yang ia alami tempo hari.

.

.

Bumi kini bak diselimuti kain hitam yang membentang luas. Matahari sudah tak terlihat sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Yang terlihat kini hanya kelap-kelip berlian kecil di langit hitam, juga benda kuning berbentuk sabit dengan cahaya redup namun indah. Kwangmin terduduk di teras rumahnya, menengadahkan kepalanya memandangi benda-benda angkasa di atas sana. Matanya penuh tanda tanya. Ia penasaran, bisakah ia terbang ke atas sana dan memetik beberapa bintang untuk teman-teman juga Youngmin sebagai buah tangan? Menyimpannya dalam toples dan membiarkan bintang itu menerangi kamarnya yang gelap ketika ia tidur? Bisakah ia tidur-tiduran di atas bulan sabit yang tengah tersenyum itu? Mencurahkan isi hatinya pada sang bulan sebelum ia terlelap tidur sembari dinina-bobokan dengan nyanyian sendu sang bulan? Hahaha, Kwangmin mulai terkekeh. Ternyata, khayalan kanak-kanaknya tidak bisa ia hapuskan jika sudah melihat bintang dan bulan. Senyum perlahan tersungging di bibirnya. Entah kenapa, malam ini terasa damai dan tentram. Angin malam tak bertiup sekencang kemarin. Memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut dan bersahabat. Membuatnya betah berlama-lama di luar.

"Ya, Kwangmin-ah, kalau kau terus-terusan di luar, kau bisa sakit," celetuk seseorang yang kemudian duduk di samping Kwangmin. Lelaki berambut gelap itu pun menoleh, menemukan sosok pemuda berwajah sama dengannya namun berbeda warna rambut itu.

"Ahahaha! Tidak akan! Malam ini udaranya bagus, kok..." Kwangmin tergelak. Youngmin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat adik kembarnya itu tertawa.

Suasana pun berubah sunyi. Hanya terdengar desir angin dan bunyi gemerisik dedaunan. Masing-masing terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya, seraya menikmati angin malam yang berhembus lembut.

"Malam ini sangat indah. Bintang-bintang banyak bermunculan. Ah, ada bulan sabit juga!" Youngmin terlihat antusias. "Sudah lama kita tidak duduk berdua seperti ini di malam hari. Menikmati malam sampai kita merasa ngantuk," lanjutnya. Membuat Kwangmin menoleh.

"Ah... kau benar juga, Youngminie..." kata Kwangmin. "Sejak dua tahun lalu, kita jadi tidak dekat lagi. Kita sibuk mengurus urusan masing-masing." Kwangmin mendengus.

"Yaah... aku juga tidak mengerti. Walaupun kita kembar, perbedaan masih tetap ada, ya?" Youngmin terkekeh. Kwangmin hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Ia pun kembali menikmati gemerlap bintang-bintang dan sinar bulan di angkasa sana.

"Youngmin-ah, kau lihat?" Kwangmin menunjuk sesuatu dengan telunjuknya.

"Hm? Wae?"

"Kau lihat bulan sabit itu? Ia tersenyum sama sepertimu," Kwangmin menerawang. "Dan bintang-bintang itu... mereka seperti memancarkan auramu. Kharisma..." tambahnya. Youngmin terhenyak mendengarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kwangmin yang ternyata terhenyak pula. Seakan menyadari sesuatu. Tak lama, Youngmin pun terkekeh.

"Geuraeyo...?" Ia menyangga tubuhnya ke belakang dengan kedua tangan, lalu mendesah. "Kalau senyumku seperti bulan sabit itu, berarti senyummu juga, Kwangminie, hahaha..." tambahnya sembari tertawa renyah. Angin semilir berhembus lagi, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut cokelat terangnya. Youngmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang membelai wajahnya. Kwangmin hanya menatap kakak kembarnya yang sedang memejamkan mata itu dalam diam. Ia heran pada diri sendiri. Ia tak mengira akan berkata seperti itu tadi. Kalimat itu tanpa sadar keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ya, tapi memang begitulah yang ia lihat. Yang ia rasakan...

"Youngmin-ah, Kwangmin-ah... sampai kapan kalian mau di luar terus? Udara sudah mulai dingin! Ayo masuk!" Terdengar suara sang ibu memanggil dari dalam.

"Ah, nee..." jawab Youngmin setengah berseru. Ia pun bangun dari posisinya. "Kwangmin-ah, ayo kita masuk," katanya pada saudara kembarnya dan kemudian berlalu. Kwangmin hanya diam. Menatap punggung Youngmin yang perlahan menjauh, masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Bulan pun berlalu. Kwangmin dan Youngmin menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Waktu untuk bertemu hanya di rumah, dan itu kadang hanya beberapa jam sebelum mereka kembali ke kamar dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Kwangmin merasa cemburu. Di masa lalu, waktunya untuk bersama terlampau banyak. Tertawa bersama, bercanda, bercerita, hingga tidur bersama... Tapi kini tidak. tidak semanis dulu. Kwangmin cemburu dengan masa lalunya. Ia ingat pernah bercerita tentang hal ini pada Minwoo, dan dia meneteskan air mata. Entahlah Youngmin juga merasa demikian atau tidak. Kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin kehidupannya kembali seperti dulu. Persaudaraannya dengan Youngmin bisa sehangat dulu...

"Aah... sebentar lagi kita sudah memasuki bulan baru. Lima hari lagi, kita ulang tahun, lho..." kata Kwangmin yang sedang menatap kalender meja, sedikit bergumam.

"Ah, Jinjja?!" respon Youngmin sedikit berseru sembari menoleh ke arah kalender yang ada di sisinya.

Kwangmin melirik ke arah Youngmin yang mendaadak memelototi kalender meja di depannya. "Kau lupa, Youngminie...?" tanya Kwangmin sambil mendengus.

"Aah... anniyo... bukan begitu. Tapi, sungguh. Karena sibuk, aku jadi lupa..." jawab Youngmin sedikit terbata. "Lagipula, kau main ingat saja, Kwang,"

"Aku tidak pernah lupa ulang tahun kita. Paling hanya pura-pura lupa saat teman-teman memberi kita surprise. Biar terlihat antusias. Haha!" Youngmin hanya geleng-geleng.

"Apakah kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan lagi di halaman belakang? Kita undang Minwoo kemari? Aku juga akan telepon Donghyun hyung dan Hyunseong hyung untuk main ke rumah kita agar suasana tambah seru! Pasti Minwoo rindu dengan kekonyolan mereka..."

"A-ah, Kwangmin-ah... aku tahu itu pasti akan seru. Tapi, aku sudah mengadakan janji dengan teman-teman sekelas," potong Youngmin dengan nada penuh sesal. Kwangmin seakan terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke arah kembarannya itu dengan satu sentakkan.

"Janji? Kau mau kemana? Tepat di hari ulang tahun kita?" tanya Kwangmin gusar. Mendengar pertanyaan Kwangmin yang seakan diliputi kepanikan itu, Youngmin merasa heran. Ia terkekeh.

"Heei... ada apa denganmu?" Youngmin menepuk pundak Kwangmin berkali-kali. "Yaah... tepat di hari itu juga, aku dan teman-teman ada janji menginap di vila salah satu temanku di daerah puncak. Jadi... maaf sekali kalau aku tak bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama..." tambahnya.

Raut kekecewaan tak bisa dibendung lagi oleh Kwangmin. Ia ingin sekali protes, tapi tak bisa. Ia hanya terdiam memandangi wajah kakak kembarnya itu. Sementara yang dipandangi malah asyik menatap layar televisi. Baru kali ini rutinitas hidupnya berubah. Biasanya, dari kecil mereka selalu merayakan uang tahun bersama. Tidak seperti ini. Mendadak perasaannya kalut. Napasnya putus-putus. Di hatinya muncul suatu rasa yang kecil dan perlahan bertambah besar. Kwangmin berusaha untuk menerkanya, tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan jawaban. Membuat dadanya sesak. Akankah kebersamaan mereka terenggut begitu saja?

.

.

Makin hari, perasaan Kwangmin makin tak nyaman. Ia merasa aneh dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Udara sering kali membuatnya merinding. Ia seperti mendengar nama Youngmin terus disebut seiring berlalunya angin. Dan saat ini juga, saat berbaring di rerumputan dengan tikar bersama Minwoo, menatap gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih yang berarak-arakkan, ia merasa wajah Youngmin tergambar pada awan tersebut. Juga setiap ia melihat cermin. Ia seakan bukan melihat bayangannya, tapi bayangan Youngmin. Kwangmin seakan terjebak dalam tubuh yang salah. Ini bukan dirinya. Ya, bukan!

"Minwoo-ah, kau percaya dengan firasat?" tanya Kwangmin yang terbaring di atas rumput halaman rumahnya. Matanya sayu menatap awan-awan yang bergerak.

"Hm? Firasat? Semacam indra keenam, ya? Bisa melihat jauh ke depan, begitu?" Minwoo malah tanya balik.

"Entahlah. Indra keenam, sih, kurasa tidak. Tapi, memang bisa melihat beberapa pertanda yang akan terjadi esok hari. Hanya saja... itu masih membingungkan. Abstrak," jelas Kwangmin sedikit serabutan. Yaah, karena ia sendiri juga bingung. Minwoo mengangguk mafhum.

"Aku pernah dengar, kadang orang yang terlahir kembar itu saling terikat satu sama lain, Kwang... Kau bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Youngmin, juga sebaliknya. Perasaan kalian berdua sangat peka satu sama lain. Entah apapun itu. Mungkin juga termasuk firasat..." Minwoo berkata panjang lebar. Kwangmin melirik seraya meratap pada sahabatnya itu. "Kau khawatir dengan kepergian Youngmin besok? Aah... tenang saja. Jangan khawatir! Dia akan baik-baik saja," tambah Minwoo meyakinkan. Seulas senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya. Kwangmin menghela napas. Ya, memang. Kembar akan terus mengikat. Tapi, firasat, firasat, firasat... Itu semua sungguh membuatnya tak tenang. Ia memang sudah berkali-kali merasakan hal itu, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia serap, ia mengerti dengan baik. Justru ia bertambah bingung.

"Kwangmin-ah... Minwoo-ah... kue sudah jadi, lho! Ayo, dicoba. Mumpung masih hangat. Baru saja keluar dari oven!" Terdengar suara ibu Kwangmin dan youngmin memanggil dari pintu. Senyumnya terpapar di bibir ranumnya.

"Ne, Ahjumma!" jawab Minwoo. "Eh, ayo, kita coba kue buatan ibumu! Pasti enaak..." Minwoo buru-buru bangun dan masuk ke dalam. Sementara Kwangmin terlihat lemas. Tak bersemangat sama sekali. Ia pun mengikuti Minwoo yang sudah agak jauh mendahuluinya. Masuk ke dalam dan mencicipi kue buatan ibunya yang harumnya tercium sampai luar. Berharap kue itu dapat mengurangi perasaan tak menentunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Eomma, apa eomma merasakan hal aneh akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kwangmin pada ibunya suatu saat sebelum ia berangkat tidur.

"Hm? Anniyo. Ada apa...?" Sang ibu balik bertanya dengan lembut.

"Aku... merasa aneh dengan hatiku.. juga sekelilingku. Semenjak Youngmin berencana akan pergi bersama teman-temannya... Apalagi hari itu hari ulang tahun kita..." Mendengar perkataan anak keduanya itu, sang ibu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau khawatir, hm?" potong sang ibu. "Aah... saudara kembar kadang merasakan kekhwatiran itu. Eomma mengerti. Tapi, percayalah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa... Youngmin juga sudah dewasa. Ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Jangan khawatir, ne..." Kwangmin merasa pundaknya dielus oleh tangan halus ibunya. Kwangmin hanya terdiam dengan tatapan sedih. Perasaannya makin resah. Karena pertanda-pertanda yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu, juga perasaannya yang mendadak berubah sepeka hidung anjing. Ia merasa dunia ini menjadi asing baginya. Semua seakan berubah. Ia hanya bisa meratap dalam hati.

'Tolong aku...'

.

.

"Aku berangkat sekarang..." kata Youngmin sambil tersenyum. Semua anggota keluarga berdiri di ambang pintu rumah. Sang ibu dan ayah memberi pesan-pesan untuk Youngmin agar berhati-hati dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun ke 18 untuknya. Youngmin hanya tertawa renyah. Namun berbeda dengan Kwangmin yang berdiri agak belakang. Ia menatap kakak kembarnya itu dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata 'jangan pergi... jangan pergi...'

Youngmin melongokkan kepalanya demi melihat saudara kandungnya. "Ah, Kwangmin-ah, aku pergi dulu, ne...?" pamitnya. Masih dengan senyum mengembang. Kwangmin hanya terdiam seraya menggigit bibir. Ia takut. Benar-benar takut.

"Cepatlah pulang..." lirihnya, seakan ingin menangis. Youngmin hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tak usah khawatir..." Youngmin meraih satu tangan adiknya itu. "Kita akan bertemu lagi lusa." Kwangmin menatap wajah Youngmin lekat-lekat. Seakan tak mengijinkan Youngmin meninggalkan dirinya. "Ah, iya. Selamat ulang tahun..." tambah Youngmin sebelum pergi. Tak lama kemudian, lelaki berambut lebih terang itu menjejakkan kaki pertamanya keluar rumah. Kaitan tangan kedua saudara kembar itu pun perlahan lepas. Kwangmin merasa tak ikhlas. Sungguh tidak ikhlas. Ingin sekali ia menarik kakak kembarnya itu kembali dan mendekapnya erat agar tak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Tapi, hal itu tak mungkin ia lakukan. Ia pun membiarkan Youngmin pergi, walaupun berat rasanya di hati. Berat... sekali.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahuuunn!"

Kwangmin mendadak senam jantung. Dua orang yang begitu ia kenal mengagetkannya dengan berteriak di belakangnya ketika ia sedang membaca majalah di ruang keluarga.

"Minwoo-ah... Donghyun hyung..." rengeknya. Sementara dua pelaku pengagetan itu hanya tertawa keras.

"Yaa! Apa kabarmu, Pikachuu! Sesuai janjiku, aku datang! Mumpung kuliahku sedang libur. Maaf, Huunseong tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan..." kata Donghyun sembari mencubit kedua pipi Kwangmin.

"Aargh... sakit, hyuuung!" Kwangmin meronta. Donghyun hanya tertawa.

"Ah! Karena kau ulang tahun hari ini, aku sudah membawakan kue untukmu. Oh! Untuk Youngmin juga! Ibumu sudah menyimpankannya." Donghyun—atau bernama lengkap Kim Donghyun—ia adalah sepupu Youngmin dan Kwangmin. Mereka jarang bertemu karena Donghyun sekolah di luar negeri.

"Aku membawakanmu pikachu-pikachu yang lain. Dan untuk Youngmin, beberapa Winnie the Pooh," Minwoo menyerahkan bingkisan agak besar kepada Kwangmin. Ia pun menerimanya dan membukanya.

"Aah... gomawoyo... koleksiku dan koleksinya bertambah lagi. Hehehe..." kekeh Kwangmin.

"Kita berpesta sekarang? Halaman belakang sudah disulap oleh ibu dan ayahmu menjadi tempat yang bagus! Kajja, kajja...!" ajak Donghyun tidak sabar. Tapi Kwangmin tak bergeming. Ia menunduk. Sorot matanya berubah sedih. Melihat itu, Minwoo dan Donghyun menjadi serba salah. Yaah, mereka mengerti keadaan si kembar yang terpisah ketika berulang tahun. Itu pasti sangat mengecewakannya...

"Jangan pasang tampang sedih begitu, dong... ini hari jadi kamu yang ke 18, lho..." Donghyun berusaha menghibur.

"Di sana, Youngmin pasti mendapat kejutan yang meriah juga dari teman-temannya," tambah Minwoo. Kwangmin menegakkan kepalanya, menatap dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya itu. Entahlah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ini memang hari spesial, tapi ia tak bisa menikmatinya dengan leluasa. Ia seakan terkurung dalam jeruji. Jeruji firasat yang tak bisa ditangkap akal pikiran.

.

.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm? Apa itu, Kwangminie?"

Kini tersisa Kwangmin dan Donghyun di halaman belakang rumah. Terduduk di bangku besi bercat coeklat mengkilat. Minwoo membantu ibu Kwangmin dan Youngmin di dapur, serta sang ayah sibuk membereskan hiasan-hiasan yang tergantung di pohon-pohon.

Kwangmin menatap penuh harap pada kakak sepupunya itu. "Untuk apa kita diberi pertanda, sedangkan kita tidak bisa mengubah atau menghindarinya?" Donghyun terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan adik sepupunya itu. "Kukira aku bertanya pada orang yang tepat, karena kau seorang psikolog," tambahnya. Donghyun mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kwangmin. Hanya saja, baru kali ini anak itu menanyakan hal ini padanya. Sejenak, Donghyun berpikir. Mecari kata-kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan teori-teorinya.

"Apa kau sedang berfirasat?" tanya Donghyun. Kwangmin menangguk. Dan ia langsung tahu dari raut wajahnya. "Ini berkaitan dengan Youngmin, benar?" Kwangmin mengangguk lagi, tapi kali ini sambil menunduk.

"Aku juga pernah mengalaminya pada adikku, tapi aku tak tahu pasti kapan. Itu sudah lama sekali," Donghyun membuka topik pembicaraan. "Firasat. Kita mungkin tak akan mengerti dengan apa itu firasat. Tiba-tiba saja, kita merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Rasanya seperti memelukmu erat dan tak akan membiarkanku lepas. Ia akan terus membayangimu seperti hantu. Membuatmu resah," Kwangmin mendengarkan semua pemaparan Donghyun dengan tatapan sayu. Kelopak matanya seakan rentan. Mungkin jika disentil sedikit, sebuah cairan bening akan tumpah begitu saja. "Kita tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah hal itu salah atau benar, apakah kita harus turuti atau tidak, sepakat atau tidak, sampai pada akhirnya hanya waktu yang bisa membuktikan," jelas Donghyun panjang lebar.

"Lalu, untuk apa kita diberi firasat seperti itu?" tanya Kwangmin dengan nada agak meninggi. Sedikit emosi. Jujur, Donghyun tersentak mendengarnya. "Kalau kita tidak bisa memastikan apa itu dan merubahnya, menghindarinya, untuk apa kita diberi firasat seperti itu?!" lanjut Kwangmin. Masih dengan nada meninggi. Napasnya naik turun. "Ini semua hanya melelahkanku, hyung..." Kwangmin mengeluh lirih. Nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar. Donghyun menatap Kwangmin serba salah. Ia pun merangkul pundak lelaki yang baru menginjak 18 tahun itu dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kadang kita memang tidak bisa menerima firasat itu, Kwangmin-ah... firasat tidak membuat kita lebih peka dari yang lain, tapi kadang justru malah menjadi siksa. Aku tahu kau pasti merasakannya..." Sekuat apapun Kwangmin menahan air matanya, si cairan bening itu terus saja mendesak keluar. Mengalir perlahan melewati pipinya. Kwangmin marah pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Melalui firasat, kita belajar menerima dan berdamai. Menerima diri kita sendiri apa adanya, dan berdamai dengan apa yang namanya hidup." Donghyun meletakkan kepala Kwangmin di atas pundaknya. Bibir Kwangmin bergetar menahan emosi, sementara matanya masih melelehkan air mata. Kenapa ia harus merasakan hal yang tak menentu seperti ini? Hingga ia merasa tersiksa? Ia benci harus menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

Kwangmin terbangun begitu saja dari tidurnya. Seakan ada yang mendorongnya keras jatuh dari kasurnya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung jatuh dari pelipisnya. Napasnya naik turun. Perlahan tangan kananya meremat kaos yang dipakainya. Erat hingga kumal. Ia mencoba menelan air liurnya sendiri. Tapi susah, bagaikan menelan duri. Merasa tenggorokkannya kering, ia berniat untuk ke dapur, hendak mengambil air putih di kulkas. Dengan langkah agak sempoyongan, ia pun berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Lho? Sudah bangun?" tanya sang ibu yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga bersama Minwoo. Terlihat Minwoo juga terkesiap.

"Di mana Donghyun hyung?" tanya Kwangmin serak. Ia pun meminum air putih dinginnya beberapa teguk.

"Aah... dia sedang ke mini market sebentar. Katanya mau membeli makanan kecil," jelas Minwoo. Kwangmin mendadak bingung. Rasanya aneh. Bukankan tadi ia berada di halaman belakang? Sedang berbicara dengan Donghyun hyung? Kenapa tahu-tahu ia terbangun dan sudah mendarat di kasur?

"Donghyun hyung yang membawamu ke kamar. Katanya kau tertidur di pundaknya," tambah Minwoo. Kwangmin mendesah. Menatap pasrah ibu dan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah! Ommona!" Tiba-tiba sang ibu berseru tertahan, membuat Kwangmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Wae ahjumma?" tanya Minwoo.

"Hujan..." desahnya. "Bukankah ini sudah masa-masa akhir musim semi? Seharusnya hujan tidak turun lagi..." Buru-buru wanita itu menuju ke samping rumah, hendak mengangkat jemuran yang ia paparkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Di saat yang sama, Kwangmin mendadak membelalakkan mata. Ia merasa inilah puncaknya. Puncak dari semua firasatnya. Sesuatu itu akhirnya datang. Sesuatu yang ia takutkan selama ini.

"Kwangmin-ah! Kau mau ke mana? Hei!" Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Minwoo, Kwangmin pun bergegas keluar. Menerobos tirai hujan yang perlahan melebat.

'Semoga masih ada waktu...!'

.

.

Kwangmin berlari menyusuri jalanan kompleks rumahnya dengan pikiran kacau balau. Perasaannya panik. Antara takut, khawatir, dan tak sabaran tiba-tiba bercampur jadi satu. Hujan ini... apakah ini sebuah pertanda juga? Ia memohon dalam hati ini adalah terakhir kalinya. Jangan lagi. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Ia benci tubuh lemahnya selalu berubah peka di saat-saat yang tak diinginkan, perasaan tak menentu yang menyiksa, firasat-firasat aneh yang membuat sesak dadanya... Sudah cukup!

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, tak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, Kwangmin masih terus berlari. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah Youngmin, Youngmin dan Youngmin. Ia hanya ingin saudara kembarnya itu cepat kembali.

'Cepatlah pulang! Jangan pergi lagi!' pekiknya dalam hati bak membaca mantra. Ia ulang terus-menerus seiring hentakkan kaki yang ia ambil. Sekelebat bayangan saudara kembarnya itu kembali membesit di kepalanya. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya, kelucuan mereka berdua, canda, tawa, tangis, hingga saat mereka bertengkar sekali pun... kembali memutar seperti roll film.

Perlahan langkahnya pun terhenti. Kwangmin membungkuk, mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus. Kedua matanya menatap lurus ke depan, sedikit kabur karena terhalang air mata yang mulai menguar. Ia coba untuk menghela napas panjang, menetralisir perasaannya yang kacau. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu bergetar dari saku celananya. Kwangmin tersentak dan segera ia ambil ponselnya. Ia pun mengangkat dan menempelkannya ke telinga dengan tangan gemetar.

"Yeoboseyo...?" sapanya setengah mendesah. Nada suaranya awas, walaupun sedikit bergetar. Dari seberang, terdengar suara Minwoo. Suara itu terdengar seperti tergesa-gesa. Kwangmin mematung. Di tengah hujan. Matanya membulat sejenak, dan kemudian kembali sayu. Tubuhnya seakan lemas. Segera ia menurunkan ponselnya dan dibiarkan menggantung di tangan kanannya. Bibirnya bergetar. Perlahan tapi pasti, pertahanannya pun runtuh. Air mata tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia akhirnya menangis. Seperti hujan yang turun.

Yang ia khawatirkan pun akhirnya terjadi juga. Kebersamaannya dengan Youngmin selama ini terenggut sudah. Dari telepon Minwoo barusan, Kwangmin pun menyadarinya...

Youngmin tak akan pernah kembali...

Lagi.

.

.

FIN

A/N: Fanfiction Boyfriend pertama saia setelah hiatus...dan ganti pen name dari Ms. Simple menjadi I'm SPY48! :D

Awalnya, saia terinspirasi dari lagu Firasat versi Raisa. Pas denger lagu itu dan diserap-serapin, pikiran saia langsung lari ke Jo Twins ini, dan saia dapat ilham! :D Berhubung mereka saudaraan, kembar pula, pasti perasaan mereka terikat satu sama lain. Gak ketinggalan juga pasti sering berfirasat. Kebetulan isi lagu ini cocok banget buat mereka. Akhirnya, jadilah fanfic ini. Judul 'The Presentiment' sendiri adalah bahasa Inggris (baku) dari Firasat. Menurut yang kubaca, sih, begitu.

Kalau masalah buku Rectoverso dari Dee, itu buat tambahan kalimat-kalimat aja untuk bisa menyampaikan perasaan dari cerita yang saia maksudkan. Eh, setelah beli buku itu, ternyata ada beberapa kata atau kalimat yang pas untuk diungkapkan di sini. Walaupun intinya sama, tapi sebisa mungkin kalimat itu gak ditulis seplek-pleknya, lho... masih saia ubah dengan kalimat saia sendiri. Ini hanya inspirasi.

Yaa... semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini. Maaf kalau misalnya ada yang kurang berkenan. Setelah ini, semoga saia masih bisa nulis-nulis fanfic lagi... maka dari itu, dukung, dong dengan review. Oke? ^^

I'm SPY48 :D


End file.
